


Avengers Baby Spider

by Marstars232



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Peter Parker, Bed-Wetting, Breastfeeding, Carrying, Conditioning, Crib, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Infantilism, LittlePeter, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Poor Peter, Punishment, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, bottles, forced age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marstars232/pseuds/Marstars232
Summary: It was supposed to be awesome, finally out of the orphanage and adopted by the famous couple heroes. Until he arrived home when things weren't as expected. Worse part is not many friends to go to and this so call new family were the only people to know what's happening and won't stop it.Or Tony and Steve are looking for a child to adopt. When they met Peter living at one of them, they both figure it was a dream come true. Until Peter arrives at the compound far from anyone when things take a drastic turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I know you guys miss Spider reborn, but I thought about this or came up with it and decided to see how it would come out. I do hope you enjoy it, this one is like Spider reborn expect a bit more cooler in my opinion. 
> 
> Please enjoy and I'll update soon.

Peter had no one, it was just himself to look after now. True he got moved to the foster care system or the orphanage, but not many people to talk with and Spider man was hard enough to explain as it was to anyone working there with getting hurt or coming home too later. The house he ended up in was the worse, always too strict with rules and getting punished for no reason to.

He lost his parents at a young age of four, uncle was at twelve then aunt just as he was almost about to become fourteen years old. Reality was honestly just the harshest to him in anyway. When he's out there saving people or doing what he could for the little guy it felt like a relief or escape from the life he had to live. Just maybe one day he could meet with other heroes or work alongside them for missions.

Until then he has to wait for another four to three years down to get out of here. There's no one to miss at the orphanage or in his school. Michelle had to leave for her family getting a better job and Ned had to leave to help other family out. From the sound of his voice telling him that terrible news, Peter just knew they were likely to never see each other again. Flash's life has gotten better now, which made him rank on the top of the socializing pyramid because of his parents getting high grade promotions. Students and teachers at Midtown now treat him just almost like Flash would to get his respect or for a better raise in the budget. Teachers give him a bit more for Flash's work to be done faster, so Flash merely gets five minutes at the most. While Peter gets over an hour not even students in his class get that much.

It honestly looked sad to be sitting alone at lunch or no one helping him in gym class expect the teacher. It made him glare to whoever actually give full on pity to him, he doesn't need anyone. One day it will all turn around for the better to him, just please let it be soon.

\---

It was like any other day in this hell themed household. Thankfully it was Saturday, so staying locked up in his given horrible stated bedroom was the only option now. Homework was done, not much to study for test wise. On his chart for chores, there wasn't anything to do. Since he didn't have anyone to talk with or hang outside of the orphanage, there stuff that was done already.

Peter was just staring at the top bunk of the bed, trying to imagine anything to go his way. Heck adopting him or even his new family transferring out of the school entirely. Flash won't bother him, neither will the students or staff. Plus at least it would give him a low amount of homework despite it being very easy for him in anyway. Either that or maybe his new family or even parents would maybe help him or do something about the bullying issue at hand, then maybe it could all finally stop and the last few years in high school won't be so bad.

"Kids. We have visitors come on down."

Peter couldn't resist the eye roll, the lady in charge was only nice when people come to get good reviews. Her voice may sound so sweet and caring, but that was just was just a huge ploy, every kid in this house knows that. For their stakes though either way they did have to keep their mouths shut. For one end on the kid being adopted they wouldn't have to put up with it anymore. On the other it would be getting punished or suffer to no end in this dump. But to make people want to donate or try to help while they can, only kids like him staying here will see her true colors.

He slowly got to his feet and made it to the door. The top bunk goes to another boy a year older than him, he made him take the bottom bunk with no choice nor option. He just threw his duffel bag at the bottom with dust and cobwebs lingering down and saying 'well your moved in and don't touch my stuff.' God this place is terrible.

Once he got to the bottom step, that exact boy smack his head as he reached the visiting room. As nice as it would be to get adopted, no one would take a boy like him. He was wearing a wore out T-shirt, rip up jeans, his hair was a mess and had dirt covering him. Why didn't they say something before? He honestly looks like he got out of a Spider Man fight in a alleyway.

Peter slowly opens the door to see kids of all ages were surrounding the couple. Whoa that's Tony and Steve Rogers-Stark. They were looking into getting a child. Why didn't it say so on the media or news? It doesn't matter, they are far beyond his class. Heck it would put Flash down in shame if not just him, but anyone got adopted by the Rogers-Stark.

He sneak over to a small, musky brown lounge like chair and picked up his favorite science books by Bruce Banner he always stored in the cushions. It was nicely dig in there for no one to either reach or find for his own comfort. Plus none of the kids his age or older would even step one foot to where he goes to. They all mostly try to impress the parents or adults to get a better chance at being adopted. Peter may not have much, but at least the books will keep him in company and help relief his boredom.

As his eyes started onto the page, in the center of the attention or crowd. Tony's eyes drifted to a child reading a college level science book. That can't be right. But seeing the appearance, his gaze was glued, to the dirty brown curls that could be close to matching his shade of brown, the scrawny figure like Steve was before the super soldier serum. Those eyes who weren't just gazing off the page, but actually getting into depth of it. Where has this boy been all their lives? He's a perfect mix of the both of them and will be the perfect boy to spoil the hell out of.

Steve noticed Tony's zoned out gaze and tried to get him to focused on the crowd around him."Stevie. Look at that boy he's perfect." Steve followed his gaze and wow he almost looks like a mix despite the dirt covering him. Does this place even have showers? This kid really looks like he needs love, care, over protection and help with his health at most. Not only them, but the Avengers will be able to fix or help this boy perfectly.

Peter could hear breathing. Ugh if this was his room mate or one of the workers it honestly came at a worse-. His eyes widen to see Tony and Steve kneeling down to his level, none of the parents ever did that unless it was for the really small children. But these are a rich couple, what could he know?

"Hello there kid. Enjoying the book?"

He couldn't hold back the slight blush in his face and sink down a bit. They were actually speaking to them and by the look of most of the kids and a few teens faces they were disappointed for not getting the chance like this. Was it just him or were they talking down to him? It's probably nothing."Yeah, the higher science level books are my favorite."

Steve couldn't hold back a smile, this kid maybe a teenager, but he sounded so innocent. This was perfect."I'm Tony by the way, if you like to know and this is my husband Steve."

Peter slid the book next to him. Could this be it? At last a chance to get out of here, maybe his life will finally get better."I'm Peter. Peter Parker, it's really nice to meet you sirs."

Tony took Peter's hand to see it covered in dirt. Nope, that won't due anymore. At least now knowing a boy was moving into their home or household, this will all have to change. Now a few minor things need to be in place at the compound, then they could take Peter back home.

"It's nice to meet you too Peter. How would you like to live with us?"

Someone must be looking out for him now. Parker luck would never have this happen to him before. What would go wrong with living with a famous couple and the earth's protectors? Plus maybe they could help him more with Spider-Man. This is all fitting in perfectly.

"I-I love to sirs. Thank you so much."

Peter jumped into both of their arms. It was awkward at first on why they wouldn't hug him back, but slowly they did. Maybe they need to get the hang of things too, they must never had a child before.

"Great. We'll take care of the paper work and pick you up tomorrow. Make sure you pack what you need."

Tony on the inside smirk as he watched their little boy shake his head excited about his directions. It's not like he'll need them anymore, as a child in their house he won't be needing them anymore. Not even the clothes on his back are suitable to wear. 

Steve didn't let go of him yet, instead he kissed his forehead."I promise we'll be back tomorrow. Your daddy and I just need to set a few things up at home for your arrival. Have a good day Petey."

Okay the voice was a bit odd. Is anyone else hearing the coo in Steve's voice or is it just him? Nah maybe it's the adoption thing weighing him down. He's finally leaving, well tomorrow that is.

When the couple left, Peter followed to sign the adoption papers. Anything to get out of this hell hole would be nice. There is no possible worse living style to live in and plus it would be great to know what the Avengers are really like. Would he call them his aunts and or uncles? Or just a chill friend like style?

But as Peter started to sign the few things that were needed at the front desk. Tony slips an unknown document into the pile and allowing the other papers to cover it in the process.

"Hey kiddo, you missed one."

Huh, was that paper always there. Nah it must be the whole adoption excitement getting into his mind. Peter took the pen and signed with his usually signature. Once that was done, he looked at the lady's fake sweet, caring smile. Now that he belongs to a family or a high class family, she's not allowed to treat him like shit anymore. This is all ending so wonderful.

"Okay, congratulation Mr.Parker. Your now Peter Parker Rogers-Stark."

Tony slip the last sheet Peter signed back into his coat pocket without anyone's notice. Peter could hold back his excitement. A family almost like a whole new start is happening to his life now.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Have a good night son."

When they walked out of the door, Peter ran up into his room and began packing. His usual room mate scoffed, that caused his packing to stop at a complete halt."I wouldn't really go rushing into this Parker. Something's not right with the way they were looking into adopting."

Peter couldn't help but tilt his head. There couldn't be something off, he's just trying to make him change his mind or regret making the choice to live with a family at last."Before you came in, I heard them do it to a few of the younger kids. But hearing them doing that to a fourteen year old is just off."

He merely shook his head in denial and went back to getting his few little things that were either on the bed or under it. There wasn't anything off or worse about Tony and Steve. What could be so wrong about living with Iron man and Captain America anyhow? It's not like the whole team of Avengers are like this. Were they?

\---

Night was taking forever. Despite not being able to go out as Spider-Man, he couldn't sleep to think how his weekend could turn around so nicely. Of course they probably did background checks through the school and knowing that Flash and the teacher staff is giving him a hard time.

As the sunrise came peeking through the window, this was the moment to get a last look at the horrible old reality life has given to him and onward to the new. He got into his usual attire or same as yesterday. There wasn't a lot to pick out from in his clothing it was the stuff he came in with. Peter grabbed the same bag he came into this orphanage with and made it downstairs to the living room. Was it off to be this excited? Maybe the talking down to him would die down a bit.

It did take a few hours, but eventually the two arrived. Peter sling the duffel bag over his right shoulder as Steve turned to him. But his face seems taken back. Did he not want him to take his own things? If this is a new style then it's going to be hard to get use to. His Spider suit was in this after all and it would be a better time to let his new family know maybe after knowing him.

"Oh you don't need to take that Peter. I'll place your bag in the truck of the car."

Peter felt very unsure about this choice. But after a bit of hesitation, he lent his bag to Steve's waiting arm. Outside of the orphanage was of course a mess, besides filled with toys, the horrible yard space and trash that was never picked up. Where was there car? That must be a far walk to get to the compound or the tower. 

After a bit of walking it was in front of an abandon home. Why was that? Maybe they didn't want the public knowing about the adoption just yet. It would make sense to keep this on the down low, cameras following him around would just be annoying and concerning for his own privacy.

Steve opened the truck to place his suitcase in the fancy truck, but sneakily took something out. Tony unlocked the back doors, Peter couldn't hold his excitement about this. Not everyday he would be able to see the compound, in fact not many visitors or tour groups were allowed for their own privacy probably.

But Peter's face frowned when the back door open to see-a car seat. That looked like it was for his size creepily and the age theme was meant for an-.

A pinch came at the back of his neck, his spider sense warned him too late. The next that happened was that he fell into Steve's awaiting arms with a pleased smile plaster upon his face. Tony just stood behind Steve watching the serum take it's course and be there to help get Peter more prepared at home.

"Now let's get our new little baby all set to his new home."

His whole body just felt numb like it became a weight. What was that stuff? He just couldn't fall asleep from it. Even with his super strength it took a lot just for his eyes to be kept half open and his pupils to focus on what was happening. This couldn't be about Spider-Man though. Was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I'm so glad your enjoying the story and reading your comments don't worry I'm not going to take this story down. I'm very excited to do more for it actually, I wrote this second chapter out a few times. I'm going to keep the updates rolling, don't worry I'm still doing the Hydra's prince, but I would rather let another chapter or two go down for this story before I go further with the others.

Peter couldn't help but stare helplessly with half open eyes as Steve lowered him on the car floor mat gently gazing up at the two supposed parent figures. If this was for Spider Man, then it was a good plan to get custody over him. What are they going to do if that was the case? Steve moved to the side for Tony to start removing his clothes and old sneakers. The zipper went down on his jeans and were pulled off with a bit of Steve's help. Next came his shirt, it looked like they were moving clothes off a doll. 

But now Peter just laid on the car floor mat in nothing but boxers and his legs limply dangling with only a breeze pushing them slightly. Steve went to the rear of the car to get something leaving him alone with Stark."Aw don't worry sweetheart. We'll make you our perfect little boy, but first we need to do a few other modifications real quick."

He might not be able to move his body or push his eye lids any higher. But Peter had a fear glint in his eyes and his heart felt like it was beating through his rib cage. What were they going to do to him?

Steve returns with a similar duffel bag but a bit bigger than Peter's. Inside was a pj's set meant for an infant to cover from over the palms of his hands to the feet. Oh god were they actually going to put him in a diaper, at least it didn't look like his size. But that's all he could see for now coming out of the bag clearly there was more stuff on the inside of it.

Tony and Steve moved quickly to remove Peter's boxers. His clothes and sneakers were currently in a pile on someone's dead lawn. Steve pulled out the actual sized diaper, it did look like it was meant for an infant by the designs and how puffy it looked, but the size could make an actually infant sink to the bottom. They actually got one in a adult size.

Peter was starting to be able to grit his teeth a bit as Tony got the wipes out and started to clean around the inner of his thighs and penis. Iron man and Captain America would never actually do something like this. Once that was done Steve quickly picked his legs up like they were a toy's and seeing that peter still couldn't feel them to even make a kick. He was in their will.

Once his legs got lowered, the rash cream came. He honestly didn't need that since he was an actual baby. Next should've been the powder, but instead another needle came out with a strange filled purple substance. They already made his body go numb or to sleep, what could that stuff possible do?

Tony injected it right around where the waistband of the diaper will be going or close to where his bladder and bowels were at. Peter didn't feel the pinch for his legs being like dead weights to him and it was over real quick. Whatever that substance was it was gone into the veins of his body. The sprinkle of baby powder came like it was before and finally it was tape around his waist or hips.

Peter may not be able to move still, but having something this puffy, soft and thick on him it didn't feel right.

The pj's came out next, to show it was one with a Captain America shield on the front and it was in his size. But Tony was holding another strange substance that was a green shade color, that mad Steve turn to his husband the moment it was clicked into place.

"Honey, didn't Bruce say we should that part at home for further testing."

Tony rolled his eyes as the needle came close to an open part of Peter's right thigh."Relax love, we don't want him to escape when we get back now do we? Besides if we do this now then it will ware off slightly when we are finished settling him later on."

It was pierced in, Peter watched as the strange liquid was draining inside of him. Once that was done, Steve picked him up with Tony's help to stuff Peter in the pj's. While Peter was in that position with his head over Steve's shoulder, he couldn't help but release a few tears from his eyes. What did he do to get this?

Steve strapped him into the car seat, heck there was even a head rest to prevent his head from bouncing around. When he was all strapped in besides the tears coming out a bit, a blush was appearing on his cheeks too. If Flash or his goons were around they wouldn't let him hear the end of this.

"Ooh Steve. Can't forget this."

Tony slip his hand into the bag just as Steve was about to zipper it up. But what came out was a pacifier that was a blue shade to match the whole Captain America pj's set and lips weren't strong enough to close up quickly. Which gave Tony a good time to latch it in his mouth. Peter wanted to spit it out, but the annoying object was almost like glued to his lips from being how numb they were.

"Now were all set."

When the door shut, leaving Peter in his helpless, humiliating state. His eyes caught Tony putting his clothes into the truck of the car where his other stuff and Steve put his bag in.

If they were going to dress him up like this then what's going to happen with anything and everything he currently owed?

Steve went into the driver's seat and Tony into the passenger's seat. The engine started up and soon they were on there way. Peter wanted to look back because the orphanage didn't know what they were going to do with him, but the car headset and the substances flowing through his veins were preventing any such action.

Tony turned to see how he was doing and seeing Peter's eyes, an answer was an order."Well you see Petey we knew any child we would help would be in the state like you were in and we had this all prepared out. When the time came very later on, that's when we'll allow you to slowly act your age, but until then you'll be our perfect little boy that has the perfect mix of us."

That made Peter zone back a bit to think for himself. So they didn't target Spider Man, this was there way of helping him because of his state of being orphan or something.

"Don't worry though."

That made Peter eye Tony as he went on in a cooing like voice."Since you are living with the earth's mightiest heroes now and according to your records you'll be home schooled when the time comes that your age is at. For now since your at infant age right now, you'll be focus with eating or drinking from a bottle that's going to be given at least more than three times a day to gain your weight with baby food. Taking a lot of naps, using your diapers, learning to walk the whole nine yards."

If he ever made it out of this, there's going to be a lot of help involved then."But that's only the tip of the ice berg from the both of us."

Oh god there's more. Didn't he have enough going on from his two new parents?

"You see that little paper sheet you signed that I mentioned yesterday."

Tony took it out to show him. No, he signed a contract by the looks of it seeing the top is in a neat font and typed up.

"According to this, besides us who are going to be treating and having you become an infant until your fully down there in mindset for at the least a year or so. The entire team gets to do whatever they want for you to have. Either it's being breastfeed or making your body go down a few feet into that size."

Peter's eyes were able to widen a bit out of there half drugged state hearing that. Oh god, he basically signed away his body and mind to the freaking Avengers and seeing that he signed away on it he's stuck like that until their terms which probably would be a very long time. Adding up for it being a long while until being down to an infant mindset, he's going to be stuck with them for a longer time than with the orphanage or foster system.

Tony turned away from him to put the document away. Even if Peter did get his hands on it, he was in no condition to actually escape or call for help. The rest of the team were so nice on camera, they wouldn't push him like that unlike Tony or Steve they would want to meet the boy they ended up adopting right?

"Oh yeah forgot to mention. That substance that was injected around the waistband of your diaper should be taking place at any moment now. One was for easing up around bladder and or bowels. We want you to be comfortable around us not so stressed out or tensed up. While the other actually won't let you walk like yourself, even when it does leave your system before another dosage gets injected in. Your going to be waddling around or even falling a lot more like an infant or toddler would."

Just like as Tony said, Peter could feel the diaper get a moist and a hiss spraying throughout the diaper. He couldn't even feel himself holding it in or even needing to release, the drug was doing it's job he couldn't stop it. At least it was clear as day that the substances weren't the ones making him cry. This was beyond horrible, but at least it was him and not any other child a bit younger or older than him.

It stop for a moment which made Peter sigh in relief, but quickly after his eyes widen he could feel almost everything he's been holding in his stomach just come out. It was almost like those muscles over them were gone. When was this suffering going to end?

\---

At last they came to a complete stop at the Avengers compound. This must've been planned out well, even if he did found a way out the compound wasn't near anywhere for Peter to even find help. Plus it didn't really seem like that many people were even working at the compound, so the chance of getting any help was probably low.

Steve opened his door while Tony got the things out of the truck of the car. The straps were being removed and Peter's head bobble from the sudden movement being taken out of the car and now cradle into an infant like position. A zipper opening gained both of their attention in the back of the car. Please say that wasn't from his bag, oh please don't be-.

"Honey come look at this."

Steve carried Peter to the back of the car to show his stuff, but Tony had in grip his homemade Spider Man suit. Besides not wanting to be dressed like this or in a weak looking state, this was not how he wanted his new family to see he was Spider Man. Heck his old family never even found out about being Spider Man, but the chances of going back out are probably never if he's being treated like an infant.

"Ah Spider Man huh. Well that's a big no and since your the one that's been causing all the problems in the city maybe a punishment for later is in order. Not right now, we want to be sure you get settled in and the team's first requests are fulfilled." 

Peter felt numb and his mind wasn't even focusing on what's going on around him. They were going to not only get rid of his suit that he worked hard on, but he was going to be punished for it too. This adoption could get worse apparently.

Soon enough the sound of doors opening brought Peter back to where he was. It was the whole team of Avengers, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Bruce Banner, Falcon and Bucky Barnes. But they all stared at him with a bit of unreadable expressions. Please scolded Tony and Steve that this is wrong and maybe help him out here, just please.

Natasha or Black widow was the first one up to them. Tony and Steve didn't want to stop her, who would? Peter watched with a curious glint in his eyes on what she was going to do or say. Until.

"Aw, what a cutie."

This honestly can't be happening right.

"Is he the boy who-?"

Tony flashed out the document that was showed to Peter before in the car ride with his signature on it and unfolded out neatly for the whole room to see as an answer."Ah so this is our new infant boy. Well i gotta say you two picked a great choice, his eyes and hair are adorable. When do we put in our requests for what we want to do and what we would like to happen?"

Steve walked further into the room for everyone to see Peter in his little outfit and cute little face. While Tony went on with that part of the agreement."Actually the plan was to let you guys meet him first, then after the greeting Steve has to change his diaper and get him settled in. While I take your requests on what you like happen or want to do with our new little Petey."

Peter felt the color drain from his face. The Avengers weren't kidding, they are actually going to force him to do certain infant like activities or actions. Oh please don't make him do anything beyond humiliating or in a worse state than he already is in. Isn't the baby pj's, diaper, weak bladder and bowels, pacifier in his mouth enough? Apparently not if there's more in this new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty right now after writing the first and second I started making plans for what will happen or go down in this story. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it, please like or comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm so glad people are enjoying the first two chapters, here's the third. I hope you enjoy, they aren't normally going to come out this fast, but I had an idea for it and I didn't want it to leave my thoughts.

Steve held Peter in a good hold for him not to slip out even if he was loosen up from the substance inside of him. But everything just felt numb and blurry in Peter's mind. The Avengers, people he looked up to while going out as Spider-Man were actually cooing over him like seeing a newborn for the first time. That moment ended when Steve shifted his hold for his hand being under his soiled diaper. Peter couldn't help but blush at that, how could he forget that his bladder muscles were basically gone now or close to being gone.

"I'm sorry my little Petey.-You guys can talk with my husband about your requests, I have change his diaper real quick."

Peter felt himself being pulled into the super soldier's chest. When his eyes drifted to the team they only gave him little waves or cooing a 'goodbye' to him. Peter focus on looking away from that to the direction they were going to. Oh god the horrors of what the team will be wanting to do to him and Mr.Stark would tell them he's Spider-Man now great, just great.

When they arrived to the room it was a nursery, but for his size. Mr.Stark had to probably look into them for that because not only was it a mixed theme for an infant's room, but it had Star wars and Iron man merchandise for infants to toddlers too. This new family is officially creeping him out on his level.

There was a crib with Iron man and Captain America sheets. Wait are those restraint chains? How is that even supposed to look child friendly with the color change? There's a play area with the ground that looked like soft puzzle pieces, a walker that's Iron man theme and was big enough for him somehow. Even if these guys were billionaires, how in the world did they get them?

Close to the entrance/exit of the door was a homemade wooden rocking chair and it seemed to be smooth beyond perfection. There was a bathroom, but if he's stuck in diapers at his new home then there's a good enough changes that he won't be using the toilet for a long while. Not too far from it was a changing table with an under shelf for changing supplies like diapers, creams, powder and other stuff in the back. These people must've been preparing this for a long while.

Next to that was a dresser of infant clothes probably if he's stuck in a Captain America onesies after all. Before Peter could check out anything else in the room, Steve or Captain America placed him down on the changing table.

Peter couldn't help but blush, as the big hands were unzipping the pj's covering his lower half. From there once his lower half was shown, Peter's face couldn't hold back a winch from the stench sourcing from it. How could this be his body?

Steve didn't mind any of that as the diaper was unfolded and Peter's eyes widen. He actually used the diaper for it's primary purpose. But Steve felt the eyes on him as the wipes came out.

"Aw, don't feel bad Peter. This wasn't really you doing this yet, this was a drug forcing your body to do this. Your father and I aren't mad at you. This is just going to take time and progress. But I do hope you like the room, daddy was looked into your background a bit to know what you would like."

It came to expect that Steve was able to lift his legs up like they were the lightest weights in the world. Steve was speaking to him in a cooing like voice, but somehow at the same time like a serious manner almost. But Peter wasn't able to kick or protest any part of his body yet, even with his powers. Whatever is inside of him must be really strong.

Steve just grab a wipe cleaning the first of the mess from the start. Peter couldn't help his eyes watering, he must look so weak for losing his control right now and having to have Captain America clean himself.

After two or three more wipes, Steve took out another diaper, rash cream, baby powder and was setting something else down under the changing table. It could've been the wipes being placed back into it's spot, but Peter couldn't help it being more.

When Steve got everything he needed, he saw Peter's showing tummy and got a grin on his face that made Peter lose a bit of color off his face. What was Steve thinking? Please don't it be humiliating, please don't be-.

Steve towered himself a bit over Peter and started to blow raspberries into his stomach. It felt strange to Peter, but his body wiggle in a way to escape and a yelp came out from his lips. Steve smiled at Peter's reaction and did it once more causing Peter to blush that for some reason it was almost humorist to have this done. When Steve was about to do it a third time adjusting his hand, it accidentally brushed by his ribs causing Peter to hitch his voice in shock.

The man who is changing his diaper and trying to get a laugh out of him just found out he's ticklish. Steve smiled as Peter's blush vanished and swiftly went at his ribs gently causing Peter to full out laugh on the changing table. The tears from his eyes were gone, he wasn't able to cry from this. But Steve was able to move one of his hands to get Peter's new diaper on him.

For once Peter was laughing too hard to even notice his legs being lifted since they are still numb. But another diaper like before was placed under him, the cream came and the powder. Steve stopped for not only giving Peter a chance to catch his breath, but to prepare something else. That substance Bruce prepared wasn't going to last long and for Peter to get use to it there has to be another dosage in his system.

Peter was able to catch his breath from that to see Steve got the diaper on him without his notice. When Steve was putting away the supplies Peter released a miserable sigh from his mouth. What's going to happen next to him?

"Now sweetie. You aren't going to like this part, but afterwards we going back to see what your aunt and uncles would like to do with you."

That made Peter tilt his head slightly in curiosity. What was he not going to like? Steve took out another needle that was like the last one they gave him while getting change. Peter shook his head in disagreement that would've gave him whiplash.

But Steve went forward to injecting it around his tummy. When the substance was inside of him, Peter could hear the groans coming from his stomach in disagreement almost. At least nothing could come out of him this time for one not eating or drinking anything from getting here.

After that stressing moment was over, Steve picked him back up towards his chest and headed towards the door of the room."Hey Friday. Did Tony get or finish up the request from the team yet?"

Peter jump back a bit after staring at Steve for talking with the ceiling.'Of course Mr. Rogers-Stark. Sir would like to begin their requests as soon as possible with your little one.'

How could an AI be that clueless to know he's a teenager? Not an infant, a teen.

But now they were heading down to the common room of the compound. Peter could feel his heart pounding over a million miles an hour almost. What were they going to do with him? If it wasn't for the pacifier and have something inside of him, he could vomit right here, right now.

When the doors open to the room, all of the eyes from the team and his supposedly new father were on him. It was almost like a pin drop from how quickly everyone stopped talking.

"You can prop him down on the couch, so we could get started now."

Steve shook his head slightly in agreement. Peter wanted to push his body back into his new guardian, he wasn't ready or wanting to see the damage being done so soon. The moment his padded bottom hit the couch, Peter's heart felt like it drop.

"Now we all agreed that Natasha started first, then so forth."

Peter heard her footsteps come over to him on the couch, but in his mind he felt like it was pounding from a sensory overload. When she arrived next to him, Peter stared into her green eyes. At first nothing happened, until Natasha actually removed part of her top. What was happening?

Most of the team weren't able to tell either or didn't want to suffer so kept their mouths shut. But when Peter saw her left side shirt uncover, Nat popped out the pacifier. Peter moved his lips, that object felt like it was imprisoning his mouth, along with the drug in his system.

Without warning or say, Peter felt Natasha pull him into her lap making him gasp a bit from the sudden force. From that great moment in time, Natasha guided his head to-. Wait a second, is Natasha actually going to-.

But Peter's mouth was over the nibble before he could finish his thought. Nothing was happening at first, a squirt of milk did go pass his throat that felt shocking but nothing else, until.

"Petey, after we told the team about what we were doing. Natasha decided to get some work done because she wanted to breastfeed you some of the time and there is no arguments about this unless you really want this to go to a higher issue."

That made Peter sigh, of course Mr.Stark would put that whole contract on him now. He did sign his own mind and body to the Avengers team. There really wasn't an argument to win at from this.

So Peter closed his eyes tight as he allowed himself to start suckle down some of the milk. Natasha could tell it was being forced at him, so she started to pet and play with his curls. It made Peter ease up slowly because May did that with him whenever he had a problem or was upset. The feeling didn't stop and Natasha smiled sweetly as their little Petey was relaxing in the breastfeeding.

Peter wasn't sure what it was, but his stomach felt so much relief in getting this inside of him that didn't want to stop. Not only was this filling almost, but relaxing as well. His mind zoned out completely from what he was doing or what was happening around him. 

The rest of the team took note on what was causing Peter to relax and Steve bringing up that their Petey was very ticklish around the stomach to the rib area. So now they would know what to do when their time comes.

Bruce's eyes were the only ones that drifted to Peter's diaper. The little formula was working, this wasn't his request that was at Tony's and Steve's but seeing slightly as Peter's diaper or pj's were getting wet slightly hearing the moisture crumble up a bit. The only way for Peter's bladder and bowels to lose control was to make them weaken entirely. Plus with the team's agreement it was going to be his turn next with his request.

Peter felt Natasha push himself away gently that caused him to blush while trying to avoid her eyes in embarrassment."That was wonderfully done my little Petey. I'm so proud of you, as a little treat for being so good I'll let you do this again with your father's permission of course."

Before there was anything said from Peter. She put the pacifier back into his mouth and rubbed his cheek gently. As humiliation as that goes, it wasn't too bad hopefully the team isn't worse. Which is very unlikely.

Tony grabbed him by the armpits and hoist him up into a cradle like hold."Now I know your big on science Pete, but what Bruce wants to do isn't going to be anyway fun at first or showing like Natasha's. But there's no going back on it come on."

The lab. Why would they need to take him down to the lab? It's clear they used science to weaken his bladder and bowels, along with his legs or under the stomach nerve numbing solutions. Also with numbing his whole body which is starting to wear off on.

But oddly enough only Steve, Tony and Bruce went down to the lab. Tony did say it was going to be a private kind of request, but what?

Tony laid him on the metal table, when a few metal restraints came over his wrists and feet. Guess they must've known one of the solutions weren't lasting long. But someone was petting his head, this time it wasn't feeling so calm like Natasha did.

"Now bud. For this little request we have to knock you out, but don't worry we thought it was good to start off it nice and easy. Then go with Bruce which is going to be the one of the worst requests. But at least you'll have a little nap now."

Peter kept on tugging the restraints. What is Bruce's request that he has to take a drugged filled nap? There's nothing he could think of that Bruce would need to do. But Bruce came over wearing a hospital surgery like uniform and holding another needle."Don't worry little buddy. Uncle Bruce will try to be as gentle as possible."

He tried to move away from Bruce, but the restraints weren't letting him go far. But Bruce managed to pinch the needle into his neck and inject the whole liquid inside of Peter. For him his eyes were growing heavy, his body started to lax out on the table and his vision grew ink blurry.

"Trust me. You'll love the results into what I'm doing Tony. Peter won't even notice after he wakes up."

But after all the words grew further away from being heard and Peter's eyes finally were glued shut into slumber. Maybe it won't be as bad as they said, if Natasha was just breastfeeding then Bruce couldn't have been the worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm so sorry for the wait but I was busy with work and another thing that's going on with my life that I'm excited about too. But what is important is that I'll try to update as much as I can and thank you for the comments.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was all so peaceful in the dark, maybe that whole horror show with the Avengers and meeting them were just a nightmare after all. He was back in the orphanage probably, ready to wake up from the nightmare now.

That's odd, his eyes felt like they were glued shut almost and the rest of his body wasn't responding to him. If he even did have a chance to twitch his wrists a bit they felt restrained-.

No, no oh please no. Why couldn't it just be over? 

Okay something needed to be done right now. Peter tried with all his strength to open his eyes, which were very slowly and begging to go back down with every level step of the way.

But once he did, his eyes were staring up of a lab ceiling. If he's supposed to be the Avenger's infant, then why was he strapped down in a-? Oh no, this was something Bruce requested. 

"...So should be a real success, I wasn't really expecting him to have abs or muscles in the start. But after that it all went smoothly as planned with the other formulas for the operation." 

A grunt in approval was heard that made Peter's eyes show terror. If only he woke up sooner to hear the rest of the conversation. Why did he have to be out so long? Heck why does his body still feel to weak to even move?

Footsteps came over in his direction, Pete would've tried to close them to fake sleep, but with the way his body felt if he closed his eyes there wasn't a high chance of him waking up.

Tony, Steve and Bruce saw Peter's still laying down state, but saw confusion in their boy's eyes when they noticed they seemed so proud or thrill from the glint in their eyes. What could they staring at that was so amazing?

"Why Bruce, it's wonderful that you were able to do."

Steve went by Peter's side as Tony covered his mouth too excited by how it all went down. Steve's voice went into a gentle close to cooing like whisper for Peter to explain what was happening.

"Hey Pete, glad your awake. Uncle Bruce told us you would still feel weak from waking up, but I think it would be better to see it for yourself as myself or uncle Bruce tries to explain what happen."

For some reason, Peter felt his head just wanting to sink further into the bed or table as Steve was trying to adjust it with Bruce's help. Tony was still marveling over on Peter.

Once Peter was sat up with the help of Steve to keep him sitting upright instead of falling over like a doll. Peter's eyes couldn't help but widen fully this time, his body wasn't the same from the rib cage down. His muscles were all gone, now replaced with extra layers of baby like skin, chubby and plum soft. He was of course in a new diaper that seemed more fabric soft and puffy that would wrinkle. The most shocking part was his legs to feet, they weren't really strange looking like a mix of his teenage body and an infant. His feet did seem to shrink slightly, but like his legs and stomach with baby thick or chubby soft skin.

"You see Petey."

How could Bruce Banner actually want this? Peter was in a shell shock to actually pay full attention to Bruce's explanation.

"I thought to help your infant mindset come in, it would be better if your body was to help you with the role better for us. So I managed to make a de-aging serum, but to make sure nothing serious happens I made sure the effects would happen a few years. So of course for your safety with Spider-man, no more abs or muscles on your cute little chest and will show out in your cute pj's with your puffy diaper. For your legs and feet that's to be sure you won't walk at all yet, since your learning. It will help you be able to sit in the high chair, baby walker and will match nicely in your pj's. Don't worry though above the ribs, arms and private areas are still all the same, but just won't grow until the rest of your body is out of the infant stage right now."

This all felt like a horror movie to Peter, even if he somehow makes it out of this to a police station or something they won't even take him serious. He would probably be locked up in a hospital with people trying to reverse everything that's been done.

Tony was done watching after hearing Bruce finish up his story of his request and by seeing Peter's eyes. They were done down here now.

"Okay Bruce, tell the others we will go on with their requests after we talk with Peter about some rules."

The scientist shakes his head understanding that and releases Peter from the restraints. Steve gently puts one hand under his padded bottom and another behind his back to bring him close to his chest.

Peter couldn't help but stare in shell shock at what his supposed uncle did to him. There was going to be no way out of this horror filled family was there? How is he supposed to be thankful for any of this? All they are doing was treating him like an infant which will mean back to a child again over time-.

Peter's gaze was finally away from his body once his mind came to realizing something. He never had it, a normal or happy memory fill childhood. His parents died when he was young, then his aunt and uncle took him in. When he started out with his powers his uncle passed, then finally after a while so did his aunt. The universe wasn't trying to damage his luck, maybe trying to get him to turn over a new leaf.

He wasn't really focus on where they were heading as he tried to put a bright side to this. If the Avengers or Tony and Steve looked into him and enjoyed him. It is possible that they wanted to give him happy memories even if the humiliation was going to be unbearable to live or deal with.

\---

After a while from thinking it over, Peter snapped out of it once the walking stop. This wasn't his new, infant style bedroom, no this had to be his father's bedroom. Seeing that it was like a master size bedroom, with walk in closets, a huge bathroom, a comfortable leather couch and so on. Why would they take him in here though?

A sigh left Tony's mouth that made Peter to look up at him."Remember what we said when we saw your Spider-man suit, Petey?"

That made Peter turn away to think about it. Yeah, they said something about...Punishing him. Oh no, they wouldn't. What about the rest of the team first? What made them change their minds on doing this now?

Each step closer to the couch, made Peter's heart beat in terror. This is like when he's nervous about Flash fighting with him or with a test. Expect no ones going to comfort or help him out of this now.

Steve sat down in the center of the couch, flipping Peter over on his stomach which made Peter feel like his heart was in his throat now. Once in position, Tony removed the pj's bottom and push the diaper to his legs. Peter wasn't able to see what his behind looked like for Steve putting one strong hand on his back to prevent escaping.

Tony saw that it looked more chubby in a adorable way. He placed a gentle hand on it that made Peter's breathing hitch in slight shock, but it felt soft like an infant's. At least Peter will be able to feel it despite all the half de-aging process.

His eyes gazed up at Steve and gave him a mere nod gesture and moved his hand away."Okay Petey, now since Spider-man has caused some trouble you will get-. How many do you think honey?"

Steve breathed out a sigh in a thinking way, that made Peter feel panic."Well since he would himself in very dangerous situations or problems...How about fifty from you dear and fifty from me."

That made Peter's eyes widen, that seemed extreme, what happen to grounding him? Oh wait he's suppose to be an infant, right. He's not even old enough to go out just yet.

He wasn't ready or prepared for it though. When a hard slap hit right on his sitting spot that made him yelp and groan from the strength. That had to be from Steve, Tony doesn't have super strength unless it was from the armor suit. 

The rest after that came fast and didn't hold back. Tony watched as Peter's butt jiggle from the slaps and turning to a light pink after reaching double on counting. Steve wasn't holding back on the punishment, but in his eyes he did show concern and fear. For all the times Peter went out, getting injured and almost killed most likely as Spider-man.

For Peter though it was taking forever, once Steve reached fifty his backside or butt felt like it was stinging. Aw man his butt must look red or close to the shade, thankfully it didn't feel like it was bleeding. But a hand came down that made Peter flinch, but relaxed after feeling it gently rubbing it to stop a bit of the sting before more came.

It made Peter breath out in relief from that nice sooth for a moment. It ended when a thought came to mind 'wait if I'm in Steve's lap, then how is Tony going to-.' Guess that nice short break was over when a slap coming from behind and close to Steve's strength came down.

Okay, maybe Tony is just going to slap him while Steve still holds him down. No wondered he wasn't easing up on the hand on his back now. But Peter had the look of pain and begging to light up. But the punishment was soon over, then maybe the rest of the team's request will help him get over this.

After it was over, his diaper was pulled back over his red shade bottom and pj's over his padded butt. Okay maybe upsetting them will be a terrible idea.

"Now for the rules sweetie like I said."

Peter was adjusted to sit cuddle up close to Steve's chest."Rule one when we let you talk, you don't fight back with us, only refer to us as daddy and papa. Same for your aunt and uncles in the family. Of course when you start thinking like an infant more and more you won't be speaking words out correctly. But most importantly no swearing. Rule number two, no walking around the compound by yourself, for right now you'll mostly be carried around. Later on you'll have to wait for a grown up to take you around. Three no hitting, kicking or punching, we maybe superheroes but we don't want you to be violent. Finally have fun, don't seem so tense or stiff around us, we're your family now and we want everyone to be comfortable with each other. Understand?" 

Peter shook his head with no hesitation and without realizing it. He couldn't get comfortable without feeling a sting hitting him in the bottom, hopefully they allowed him to have the fast healing.

"Good, now let's go back to the family. Next up is Bucky's turn and he loves kids, so the next request won't be so hard on you and might even make you feel better."

But Peter wasn't sure what to think now, this all felt overwhelming to him. His whole life change in just a few days, if they say Bucky or the rest won't be so bad then maybe they won't. All families are different, it will take time but hopefully there will be a way to adjust to get use to any of this. Even if he is being treated like an infant to toddler, he's still living with the freaking Avengers. What else more could they do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry for ghosting out on everyone for the few months, my computer stopped functioning properly and I had finals I had to deal with. But I'm back, well I'll try to update as much as I can. Anyways I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting.

The walk back to the common room wasn't so bad, expect Peter's head felt sorta forced to lay on Steve's chest. At least no one was making his life worse or laughing at him for signing himself away to the Avengers.

Peter couldn't stop thinking so much or hard on this whole experience. It felt like a horror movie come to life and the worse part of it has to be that no one is looking for him or will help him at this point now. All that stupid orphanage cares about was getting the kids out of there and that's that. If they even get him back they'll probably let him keep what they have done as a somewhat punishment or something.

His eyes turn when hearing the door open, to see the Avengers and-wait what is Bucky hiding or holding behind the couch? Bucky's eyes gazed up the moment he felt eyes on him and showed a somewhat dark caring smiling. Oh no what was his-?

Steve walked over to Bucky while Tony started to grab his phone out along with Clint and Sam. When they reached back over Peter saw what Bucky was holding, it was a baby holder and it had holes for his legs to spread out of course, but there was no arm holes though. Where did they get this kind of stuff? Is there really a place that will make anything for the Avengers with no questions ask.

Somehow with one arm, Steve was able to help Bucky strap the baby holder around his upper body. When all of the adjustments seem right Steve placed Peter right in with no trouble. Peter didn't want to view the ground or see how his body felt somewhat comfortable with this. God his arms felt so cramped up like this, why wouldn't they cut arm holds for this?

A flicker of light like from a camera made him open his eyes slowly to see a few of the Avengers and Tony Stark taking pictures of him like this. Great now they have evidence probably for blackmail purposes. Friday probably took pictures of everything too, but that's not going to be any help he's not even allowed to talk let alone go near a phone or computer for any contact.

Bucky started to bounce him in his holder for comfort, this is honestly not working. Ugh he can't even squirm in this to fight it, heck his legs look like some horrible mutation experiment let only make them respond to his command. What did Doctor Banner do to him?

A flesh hand was starting to pinch his right cheek that caused him to flinch and blush darkly. Bucky was starting to pinch his cheeks now too, wow that helps forget the situation he's in." Aw, who's the little good boy that's making us so proud."

Peter couldn't push the hand away or kick his legs, the most he could do was hit his head lightly against Bucky's chest. But that cooing voice talking to him wasn't letting him see any bright side to living with the earth's mightiest heroes.

Tony moved over to the two after getting a few pictures of Peter in the baby holder. Why couldn't Steve come up with something like this? It would be amazing to hold their little Petey close to their chest in protection like this.

But next up was Thor, then Sam and finally Clint. He did complain about going last, but after the requests are done with they are all going to help baby Peter down to the right mental age mindset.

"Alright one arm wonder, let's allow Thor for his turn now. After that is our two birds, then we'll go on with our plan."

That made Peter feel like he lost all of the color from his face. Next plan, what could be the next plan? So are things going to be worse now? His heart beats were going faster by the minute and all the sounds around him were mute. Nothing is going to make him feel better, he was on his own again.

Suddenly Steve's face appeared in front of his and-wait how did he get pulled out of the baby holder without realizing it? He was now back in Steve's arms in a bridle style."It's okay Pete, calm down your safe. Your safe, no one's going to harm you in anyway."

Peter couldn't help his eyes blinking slowly, was Steve or one of his new father's helping him through a panic attack? The voice doesn't sound like cooing to an infant in anyway, it seems more serious like he's being talked to like an adult or close to one. It would be more of a paradise moment if he didn't feel himself relaxing into it like he's just been defeated.

Once Peter's breathing calm down, he watched his body get transfer right into Thor. What would a god's request be anyhow? 

"Ah young Stark-Rogers, my request will be of feeding you some of Asgard's many great tasting fruits!"

Despite Thor's voice feeling like Peter is going through a narrow subway tunnel Asgard fruit actually sounds awesome. Not many people actually get to taste that and plus if he ever makes it out okay in condition wise and the Avengers plan on turning him to a defenseless infant fails that would be great to brag about.

He felt his body get placed in a high chair. They strapped his body in a little too tight for comfort, but hey getting free Asgard food would be awesome to have. One of the downsides is his arms felt helplessly limp and would flop like a fish out of water once in a while if he focus on moving them at all.

Thor took out a container of fruit, it had to be container or something because the fruit looked like it was glowing a little bit. When the top lid was open up all the little cut up pieces of fruit seemed normal, it had to just be trap here too long. A sudden pop came from his mouth, to see Tony pull out the pacifier from his lips. Wow was that in there still all this time, this isolation must really be getting to him. For once getting bullied by Flash and his goons would be better than this treatment right now.

Without anymore of a fight Peter's mouth took in the soft mush feeling fruit. Do they give this fruit to the infants or baby's of Asgard because it didn't even feel like he needed to use his teeth and -wow everything feels fuzzy all of a sudden. All of the colors around him looked like blurry ink blobs. 

The team or group was watching Peter's eyes start to slowly blink like he was close to falling asleep. There were only a few pieces of fruit turning mush left in the container."So this fruit's magic should help Peter's mind?"

Peter wanted to question, demand or do anything, but whatever this fruit is doing it felt like his mind was turning into mush or-. Before he could finish his worrying, stressful thought the fruit was already taking his affect in full power. A carefree, drunk kinda smile went on his face and gladly took the rest of the fruit given to him.

Wow this fruit makes him feel happy, happy happy. It's so nice to see everyone around him happy. Wonder what's making them so happy.

Tony took Peter out of the high chair and into an infant like hold."Okay, let's quickly do the last two requests before the spell wears off. This is only going to be a sample on how Peter will sorta start acting."

Peter let out a breathe in contentment to being carried and from the magic going through his system. Why can't he act happy like this all of the time? Who would care about how old he is or supposed to be acting? There shouldn't be any worry of him acting the way they want, as long as they are happy like this all the time.

Sam took Peter out Tony's arms, he watched their little baby's head bounce around like a bobble head. Man those magic fruit can really work wonders like that, too bad it can't force Peter to think like the infant they want. Well it could, but it would always wear off too quickly and the fact that there's no magical being to trust is another issue. Thor only managed to get that fruit because it was leftovers in the garden.

"Hey Petey, would like to fly?"

Peter slowly gazed with glassy eyes at Sam. That would be awesome to fly, too bad Spider-Man can't fly. He blinked slowly a few minutes like debating it through, but really he was imagining himself flying around the buildings. When his little strange fantasy was over, an adorable, innocent smile appeared on his face as a yes since he can't really speak or get control of his head.

Steve couldn't help but smile as Sam threw him up in the air and catch him like most parent figures would do in the park. Behind him though, Tony was secretly talking to Bruce and Thor about the fruit given to Peter.

"So besides him acting more relaxed and having the ability to turn into mush is there any other side affects that will last longer?"

Thor was thinking it through, only his mother knew about this fruit, but didn't really say too much about it for his liking, but both Steve and Tony didn't mind using magic on Peter as long as it would help him become the infant they want him to be. Bruce just stood there with his arms crossed not noticing the laughter leaving the used to be teen's mouth like the others.

"I feel like I-oh that's right I'm sorry I did manage to forget something else. The little sparkles that the fruit had will go inside of his gums to give him an extra double set of teeth, so it will force all his current teeth out of his mouth and it would simply make him have baby teeth and adult teeth again."

Tony shook his head in approval to that, this will really help Peter now. Science on earth couldn't really have the ability as they know make a human do that, but no one said anything about magic being able to do this.

"So will the teeth falling out be painless in anyway and how long until it goes on?"

Thor was trying to think back to it, this fruit was never really tried this way before so it's hard to remember that."I don't believe the teeth falling out process will be painful and maybe when you put him down for a nap. Right now his whole mouth might start to feel numb for the slight magic taking affect, then make sure he's laying down on his side."

Peter couldn't even try to care on what his daddy, Thor and Bruce were talking about. Was this flying making his mouth numb? He couldn't really feel his teeth at the moment, almost like they were turning into rubber or something.

After one last throw in the air, Sam caught him like it was nothing and placed him back into Steve's arms. Peter couldn't help trying to breathe out his giggles from all of the fun. This family had to be the best one he ever had, why was there any need to be worry?

Clint came back into the room with a baby walker that was in Peter's room. Why did Clint have to leave the room? It was actually getting fun. Steve sat on the couch with Peter in a infant like hold close to his chest.

"Barton, are you sure you want this to be your request? We're going to make Peter use this more than once already."

Peter turned around to Clint who had a serious frown on his face. It made Peter's mind somewhat turn back to normal hearing the man sigh in disappointment.

"Yeah, if I never got to see my kids walk around like this then at least let me enjoy this moment of seeing Peter walk around in his walker. Okay?"

Natasha frowned knowing how Clint feels, after having his third child for only a few weeks his wife wanted a divorce. Since he does all of this dangerous earth saving, the court decides on limiting his visits to see his kids. Heck at this point, they probably forgot who their father was.

Steve shook his head in understanding with the archer."Okay, that's fine then after that I need to give Peter his diaper change and put him down for a nap."

He turned his head to Tony who had a look in his eyes about wanting to talk in private about something. Okay so while Peter does his last request a private update conversation is in order now on what's going to be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if this chapter seems horribly written, I'm about half asleep and I really didn't want to ghost anymore days. I hope everyone is having a good holiday and I'll try to work on more chapters for all of the stories.


	6. Author's update (Sorry if you were expecting a chapter)

Hello Everyone, I'm so sorry for ghosting out for these last few weeks on updating. I was mostly worried about what was going on with my classes and work with this stupid virus that I couldn't really focus on creating more to this story.

There is a few things I should say, first I am a college student which is why I've been so focused with school more. Second I do have a part time job in the mix of it all too that I work at the evening so it gives me less time to write.

Lastly there is something I should've said that I wanted to hide that I have been doing mostly whenever I do have free time which is one of the big main reasons I've been busy away from this site entirely. I am an actual author, self published, I was one since last end of June and it has nothing to do with the Fan fiction I have created during the times on this site. The work I'm doing is all my own and I've been working on it long before joining this site.

If you have any questions or concerns about it please leave a comment below. I just thought all of my readers had the right to know the truth about my writing or have been ghosting out. Right now I'm not really so focused on my stories at the moment and I'm really sorry about that, it's not intentional I promise I'm just mostly focusing on my own characters, ideas and etc. 

I know none of you guys want these stories to be abandon, and if you ask me if I am I can't fully answer you on that right now. For the time being, until I have everything wrapped nicely with college I can answer that, but for right now my mind is in the dark. I'm not deleting the stories either, I know you guys love to read them, I just need time to think things through.

I really hope you guys understand, from Marstars232. Happy reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story please feel free to like or comment. I'm going to try to keep this story in plan, don't worry the other two stories I'm doing are still going on. But I figure this one might be as fun as the other ones are.


End file.
